Un Atrevido Regalo
by Keyag
Summary: Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert un pequeño One Shot, espero que les guste. PROHIBIDO HACER USO DE ESTA HISTORIA EN CUALQUIER OTRO MEDIO.


**Un** **atrevido** **regalo**.

Candice White Andrew observó por sabrá Dios que número de vez la fotografía en el periódico, el hombre ahí impreso, era guapo, mucho más que guapo, a pesar de que la imagen no era a color, ella conocía perfectamente el tono azul de sus ojos, del color que toma el cielo en una perfecta mañana de primavera, también conocía de memoria cada línea de su rostro, y sabía lo que muchas de las mujeres retratadas con él en cada evento ansiaban saber, sí, efectivamente cada músculo del abdomen y los bíceps de William Albert Andrew estaban perfectamente marcados. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había sido su enfermera, había vivido con él por cerca de dos años, así, que sí, conocía perfectamente el físico de él, y eso era precisamente lo que la tenía mal en ese momento.

Además, Candy sabía con exactitud a cuanto ascendía la fortuna personal del magnate y de su familia, no en vano se sentaba cada mes en la junta de consejo para escucharlo dar el reporte del crecimiento de los negocios, y podía decir a ciencia cierta que los ceros incluidos en su cuenta eran simplemente interminables.

Y, por si lo anterior fuese poco Candy conocía al hombre detrás de la fachada elegante, fría y calculadora, ella conocía al hombre tierno, amable, amante de la naturaleza, con gracia natural para tratar a los niños, el hombre sencillo a quien no le importaba revolcarse en el pasto aun vistiendo un fino traje de seda italiana, mientras chicuelos traviesos le enseñaban un sinfín de animalejos, y tocaban con sus manitas llenas de tierra, mermelada, o dulces su ropa. Conocía sus angustias, sus gustos, cuanto odiaba a las refinadas señoritas de sociedad que su tía le colgaba del brazo a cada segundo, y cuanto ansiaba simplemente llegar a casa, tumbarse en el sofá y compartir un rato tranquilo, un buen libro, una taza de té o mejor aún de chocolate caliente.

¡Esa mujerzuela descarada era el colmo! Rabió la rubia, al ver la imagen nuevamente, se inclinaba hacia él peligrosamente cerca, como sí quisiera atraparlo, besarlo, convencerlo de olvidar que era un caballero.

Pero, no más, las iba a mandar al demonio a todas. Ella Candice White Andrew, la que muchos insistían en ver como la hija adoptiva del patriarca, la chiquilla huérfana, la joven inmoral que había vivido por dos años con un hombre sin estar casada, la desdichada que parecía acarrear una maldición de dolor y desamor con ella iba a desafiar al destino, y no iba a permitir que en esta ocasión le arrebatara al amor de su vida.

Se vio en el espejo una vez más, vestía un exquisito vestido color verde jade, de fluida seda, que abrazaba su figura en los lugares correctos, con pedrería estilo art deco adornando la tela, su cabello rubio, recogido a la moda de los 20, con una tira de diamantes cruzando su frente y una pluma negra adornando su cabello, guantes negros hasta arriba de los codos, y un brazalete de diamantes y esmeraldas prendido de la parte alta de su brazo, esa noche era el cumpleaños de Albert.

Corría el año de 1920, ella tenía 22 años, y ese año, Albert cumplía 30, la presión por que se casara, era mucha, y él aún la veía como su pequeña Candy, pero esa noche, ella le iba a demostrar que no era una pequeña, que era una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, e iba a cubrir su inexperiencia e inocencia con toda la sensualidad que una mujer perdidamente enamorada, aun siendo virgen es capaz de canalizar.

Candy no había crecido llena de tabúes, ni tapujos, era libre, libre de correr a los brazos de él cada vez que lo veía, libre de trepar árboles, montar a caballo, y pasar la noche con él en la cabaña del bosque, sin que eso implicara que él debía casarse con ella de inmediato por haberla deshonrado.

Pero esa noche, ella buscaría en sus brazos lo que el mundo llama deshonra, y ella decidía llamar amor, iba a jugarse el todo por el todo, si bien era arriesgado, prefería saber que había hecho todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, por hacerle ver que lo amaba, que no lo veía ni como un padre, ni como un hermano, y que la amistad que los unía hacía mucho que no era suficiente, ella quería sentirlo como hombre.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella sabía tan solo por la forma de tocar que era él, ese era su ritual antes de cada fiesta, a la que lo acompañaba, él iba por ella a su habitación, y compartían unos momentos a solas antes de bajar, nerviosa echó una última mirada en el espejo, el escote al frente de su vestido era elegantemente pronunciado, y el de su espalda era simplemente de infarto, no era el vestido inocente de una chiquilla en la flor de la juventud, era el vestido de una mujer.

Abrió la puerta y esperó leer su reacción, él recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y tragó saliva. Ella con el tono pícaro de una mujer que sabe a la perfección que el vestido elegido ha funcionado le dijo:

¿Tan feo es? ¿me das dos minutos para cambiarme? – le dio la espalda intencionada mente para que viera el escote, y sabiendo que el zipper estaba en la espalda baja le dijo – sólo ayúdame con el zipper, tengo uno negro que me regaló la tía abuela… -

No…

¿No qué? – le preguntó ella dándose cuenta que a él le costaba articular sus ideas.

No te cambies, por favor, estás bellísima… pequeña. – la última palabra las dijo casi a la fuerza, como para recordarse que la mujer que tenía enfrente le estaba prohibida.

Ella giro para verlo a los ojos y se acercó para acomodarle el moño de su smoking, en realidad estaba en perfecto estado, pero quería sentirlo cerca, después se puso de puntitas y lo besó en la quijada, antes de acercarse más para decirle al oído.

Feliz cumpleaños, príncipe de la colina, deberás esperar un poco por tu regalo.

Él la sostuvo por la cintura y la atrajo a él para abrazarla.

Que me acompañes esta noche es suficiente regalo, y te suplico que no me dejes solo ni un segundo, accedí a la fiesta, pero no a ser acosado por cuanta mujer casadera hay en nuestro círculo social, prométemelo.

La tía Elroy me va a matar si no saludo al menos a…

A nadie, esta noche tú eres mi regalo. – le dijo él sin pensar en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Y Candy pensó, no tienes idea.

Bien, vamos que la tía debe estar esperando por nosotros.

Él la soltó renuentemente y puso su mano en la espalda desnuda de ella, provocando que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo, y que el pulso de él se acelerara.

Elroy Andrew los observó descender la escalera, y Candy pudo leer aprobación por su aspecto en su mirada, y luego la vio observar a su sobrino, con orgullo, admiración, amor infinito, y un dejo de nostalgia, porque, ella sabía a la perfección que William Albert Andrew era la viva imagen de su padre, William H. Andrew, el hermano de la tía, el hombre que seguramente más había admirado.

Elroy pensó en que verlos descender era como un De ja Vú, así lucían su hermano y su cuñada, cada vez que bajaban para una fiesta, felices, atractivos, y perdidamente enamorados, solo que este par se había tardado en darse cuenta de ello, por más que les presentaba pretendientes con el fin de hacerles darse cuenta de los sentimientos que ella sabía tenían el uno por el otro, nada parecía funcionar, pero ese día pudo distinguir un destello de posesión en los ojos de ambos y un rayo de esperanza surgió en el horizonte para Elroy Andrew, ella ya estaba cansada, y quería dejar que la siguiente generación se hiciera cargo, pero mientras William no decidiera sentar cabeza, eso sería imposible.

Por Dios niños, vamos tarde, dense prisa, que tengo que presentarles a sus parejas de esta noche.

Tía…

No discutas William, ella es bellísima, y Candy él es apuesto, hijo de un Marques…

Alto ahí tía, esta noche Candy es mi pareja, así que ni lo intentes. – le dijo él con la voz de mando que utilizaba en las empresas.

Elroy suspiró teatralmente y agradeció por dentro no tener que buscar un hijo de marques para presentarle a Candy, ni una bella heredera para él.

Bien, pero si hay habladurías que acallar te hago totalmente responsable.

Me caso con ella tía si acaso alguien osa insinuar algo en contra de su honor. – le dijo él a la ligera, provocando sin darse cuenta de que Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz.

William, eres imposible, andando. – le dijo Elroy con su usual tono.

Albert por toda respuesta, ofreció su brazo a ambas mujeres y las escoltó al auto.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el edificio del corporativo, el lobby central era una joya arquitectónica diseñado a todo lujo por un famoso arquitecto, cuando llegaron los reporteros ya los esperaban, por ser la fiesta en honor de Albert, Archie y Annie fungían como anfitriones, y Albert, Candy y la tía llegaron casi al último, cuando ya todos los invitados estaban presentes.

Diré las palabras de bienvenida y después entran ustedes. – les dijo Elroy segundos antes de entrar al lugar.

Después de las palabras de la tía Albert y Candy hicieron su entrada triunfal, Candy estaba consciente de las miradas de las mujeres sobre él, y no se daba cuenta que no solo la envidiaban porque iba de su brazo, sino que la envidiaban por lo hermosa que se veía.

Albert, se sentía orgulloso y molesto a la vez, orgulloso de llevar a su lado a la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta y molesto porque odiaba que vieran a Candy con miradas cargadas de deseo, había decidido que es anoche no le permitiría bailar con nadie que no fuera él, ni siquiera a Archie le concedería una pieza con su pequeña.

La fiesta progresó, y ambos mantuvieron su promesa de permanecer juntos, bailaron incansablemente, sonrieron encantadoramente y se negaron a ceder su puesto uno al lado del otro.

El reloj daba las 2, muchos invitados ya no estaban en el mejor de los estados, el champagne y los licores habían corrido libremente a pesar de la famosa prohibición, la música seguía, los bocadillos seguían llegando, pero ya nadie se daba cuenta quien seguí ahí, o quien se había retirado, las matronas ya habían relajado al guardia, o bien se habían llevado a sus protegidos.

Albert escoltó a Candy a uno de los muchos balcones, para tomar un poco de aire. La luna brillaba esplendorosamente en el cielo.

Oficialmente tienes treinta…¿qué se siente ser un venerable anciano?

Jajajaja, venerable anciano… hace unas horas era el príncipe de la colina y he sido degradado a bisabuelo William… - su sonrisa iluminaba todo. Tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a su labios para besarla. – Gracias. –

¿Porqué?

Por quedarte a mi lado esta noche.

Aún no te doy tu regalo.

¿En verdad hay un regalo? ¿O solo lo estás diciendo para comprar tiempo, porque olvidaste comprar mi regalo?

Jajajaja, ¿quieres comprobarlo tú mismo? – le preguntó ella en un tono más seductor que coqueto, que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Te reto.

Bien, cierra los ojos, e inclínate un poco.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Voy a vendarte los ojos, para poder llevarte hasta tu sorpresa de cumpleaños. – le dijo ella en el mismo tono ronco.

Él obedeció, estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de Candy, a las carreras, las sorpresas e incluso las pequeñas heridas que sus ocurrencias a veces ocasionaban, porque por su natural torpeza muchas veces por evitar que algo le sucediera a ella él terminaba cayendo del árbol, caballo, o lo que fuera.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella, pudo sentir su exquisito perfume embriagando sus sentidos, ella usó la suave chalina de seda para vendar sus ojos, y luego lo tomó de la mano, habían salido a la terraza más alejada por iniciativa de Candy, y ahora estaba por poner su plan en acción.

Lo tomó de la mano, y lo guio hasta el ascensor.

¿Redecoraste mi oficina?

Jajajaja, sí, puse fotos mías por todos lados. – le dijo ella juguetona.

Eso haría muy difícil trabajar. – le dijo él en tono seductor dejándose llevar por el momento.

¿En verdad?

Claro, cada cliente que entrara terminaría pidiéndome tu mano para él o para su hijo, y los negocios definitivamente no prosperarían. – Candy sintió un vuelco en su corazón, no era porque ella lo distrajera, era por lo que los demás dirían, sin embargo, estaba decidida.

Candy abrió la puerta de su oficina, y lo guio hasta el asiento de su escritorio, un imponente sillón de cuero color vino, Albert sintió el aroma a especies en el ambiente, y tomó asiento, se dio cuenta que era su sillón, y por unos momentos se preguntó que pretendía ella.

¿ya puedo quitarme la venda?

No, aún no.-

Ella se paró frente a él, en el hueco que sus piernas semi abiertas dejaban.

¿Qué pretendes pequeña? – preguntó él algo desconcertado.

Precisamente pretendo que dejes de verme como una pequeña. – le dijo ella, mientras se inclinaba para darle el beso más sensual que alguien le hubiese dado en sus 30 años de vida. Albert se quedó sin aliento.

Candy…

Shhh… no digas nada, sólo déjate llevar. – le dijo ella mientras le retiraba la venda de los ojos, y ante su mirada atónita dejaba caer su exquisito vestido al suelo quedando frente a él solo cubierta por un juego de lencería francesa, encaje, seda y transparencias, un fondo sin tirantes, liguero, y medias de seda que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos.

Candy… - le dijo él sin saber que decir y sintiendo como toda la sangre iba de su cerebro a una parte muy diferente de su anatomía.

Te amo, no sé cuánto tiempo te he amado, y te deseo, mi regalo para ti esta noche soy yo, quiero que seas el primero en mi vida, quiero que me enseñes a amar, quiero que me veas como mujer, no te pido amor a cambio, porque tal vez no puedes verme de otra manera, pero si te pido que me regales esta noche.

Le dijo ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, William Albert Andrew no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Ella lo besó, él posó sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, hasta ese momento ella había tenido todo el control de la situación, pero un instinto primitivo despertó en él, la atrajo a su cuerpo, la besó hasta que ella tampoco pensar con claridad, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, y trazó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta el inicio de sus senos.

¿Por qué aquí? - le preguntó el curioso, sin dejar de arrancar pequeños gemidos de placer de ella.

No lo sé, es algo que he imaginado por algún tiempo ya…

¿Qué imaginaste? – le preguntó él decidido a cumplir todas sus fantasías.

Que era tu esposa, y te sorprendía en un día normal en medio de tu jornada laboral.

Albert detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la vio a los ojos. Sus palabras eran en realidad el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

¿En verdad imaginas que eres mi esposa? – le preguntó con su intensa mirada azul clavada en las esmeraldas de ella.

Sí, sé que es una locura…

¿Una locura? - le preguntó él con un sentido de irrealidad, la tenía sobre él, semidesnuda, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras ella lo seguía besando de una forma que él nunca hubiese creído posible, había desabrochado su camisa, y sus manos recorrían sus pectorales, mientras traviesos y fugaces besos en su cuello lo hacían estremecerse.

No soy la más adecuada para ser la matriarca de los Andrew. Y prueba de eso es lo que estamos haciendo en este momento… - le dijo ella con los ojos anegados.

Candy… - le dijo él mientras detenía el avance de sus manos y la abrazaba. – Veme a los ojos. Estás haciendo mis sueños realidad, y no me refiero a la parte de tenerte así, sino, porque nadie me haría más feliz como esposa y mujer que tú, no es que no te vea como mujer, es que nunca me atreví a creer que podrías verme como hombre, y no como tu hermano mayor, te amo. Por favor acepta ser mi esposa. –

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de ella, él la abrazó y la besó tiernamente. Ella se aferró a él.

Vamos mi amor, te llevaré a casa. –

Pero…

No puedo tomarte sin que seas mi esposa…

Albert, no lo hice por eso.

Lo sé, y te juro que…

Ella no lo dejó terminar, simplemente sacó por encima de su cabeza el fondo y quedó completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba frente a él. Por supuesto pensar era imposible, él tomó con toda ternura el regalo que ella le daba, besó y succionó sus pezones de rosa hasta que ella perdió la consciencia y la noción del tiempo, ella se restregaba en su entrepierna buscando ahondar el abrazo, sentía fuego llenado su ser, y la dureza de su miembro la excitaba y la hacía temblar a la vez.

Él se puso en pie, y cargándola la llevó hasta la alfombra, terminó de desvestirla y besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella con manos inexpertas se deshizo de su ropa, y con inocencia y pasión recorrió cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando Albert sintió que no podía más la besó profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, mientras sus manos la atraían hacía él. sentía el calor y la humedad de ella, con cuidado permitió que la punta de su terso y aterciopelado miembro se posicionara en la entrada de su intimidad, y de una sola estocada entro en ella, el pequeño grito de sorpresa fue acallado por su boca, y poco a poco comenzó a hacerla sentir más de lo que ella creía posible. La humedad y estrechez de ella lo volvía loco, pero quería escucharla gritar de placer y sentirla convulsionarse, la besó, la estrujo, la hizo perder la consciencia y cuando sintió el estremecimiento de su primer orgasmo, él se dejó llevar. Alcanzaron el cielo juntos. Y lo hicieron varias veces más esa noche, el alba los encontró enredados uno en brazos del otro, exhaustos y felices.

Ella lo miró descaradamente feliz y le dijo.

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Él por toda respuesta la atrajo hacía él y ambos tuvieron la certeza de que así era como querían comenzar cada mañana del resto de sus días, uno en brazos del otro, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.


End file.
